The Van Chronicles
by MonkeyDeeLuffy
Summary: You've heard of Natsu and Erza and everyone else at Fairy Tail. But what about the other side of the story? What about the mages in the background? This is the story of the wizard without magic. The following is an account of the adventures of Van, the last Vesperian. NaLu and every other pairing!
1. The Van Prologue Act I

_Alright guys, here it is! My first FF ever! Since I'm in love with Fairy tail, I decided to start this story. To any of you coming here from Zorrod's story, Thanks so much for your support on that one. In any case, this story will be my own creation. No help at all(Lol, right). Here we go!_

* * *

**The Van Prologue Act I**

The magical guild of Fairy tail was a wonderful Mage Guild for anyone. Mages fluctuate in and out. Some, like the _not-so-friendly-grandson-of-the-master_ Laxus, are there because of family. Some, like the ever astounding Raijin tribe, are there for the admiration of a specific man. Others, are there because of their wonderful bond with the guild and it's mages. Like Natsu, the Salamander, or Titania Erza. Then there was him. This is the story of the mage without magic. This is the story of Van.

It all started on the mountain that overlooks the country of Magnolia ,on July 7th, year 777, when the Fairy Tail guild was anxious and worried. All sorts of anomalies and magical phenomenon were abundant during the day. The people of Magnolia had been experiencing earthquakes. Hell, one of them saw a dragon flying to the north.

To Van, it made no difference.

With small feet, he huffed and jumped on a rock to see an overview of Magnolia. He stared at the people and buildings, but that's not he was searching for. He had no idea what TO BE looking for, but he knew what they were called. Guilds, the houses of wizards.

" All right... Lets get down the-" He tripped on the rock and went tumbling down the hill. Why, or why did that Mango cart have to be there? The stall owner shouted profanities at the small and wiry boy as he quickly ran into an alley, and out of sight.

" Litlle brat! Get back here!"

Van jumped over a few barrels and found himself once again, in the opening. He sighed and opened his brown backpack, which was obviously way to big for the small boy. He walked over to a bench and cleaned the few mangos that had managed to smash against his clothes. The ragged towel was starting to get shorter and shorter, now that he actually saw it.

" I've got to find a Mage Guild if I want to survive! But which one?" He thought out loud, picking up his backpack and walking through the streets. People began to stare at his blue ragged clothes and very ripped shorts. He didn't mind. If utter humiliation is the price of freedom, then so be it. He would use the magic he got from stealing one of his dad's old magic books, but he had so little magical power. That wouldn't be a problem later , 'cause everyone gets tons of magic power when they hit puberty. He was only, like what, 4 years away from becoming 12 years old? He could live with that. Surely he would, undoubtedly he would.

By noon, he had stumbled onto a bench in exhaustion. A full 24 hours, and nothing. A bakery was cooking bread right in front of the bench. His mouth watered, but he shook himself out of it. In his journey, he had learned how to resist the temptations of normal human beings. But still...

" Ohhh..." He groaned as he laid down on the steel of the very frosty chair. It didn't make any god damn sense. In the morning, it was blazing hot, but now it was as if Santa had come early. His gaze wandered to a girl walking down the street skipping happily, with her parents holding her hands. The moment they spotted him, they scoffed and laughed. The little boy clenched his teeth and sat right up.

" You just wait, you...you-! I... I'll become famous and get tons of money and food! Then you'll be... Well, actually you'll probably still be rich and ok, but I'll get more money than you! Yeah! Just remember when I kick your ass!" He sprayed heatedly. The adults simply laughed more and walked away. He watched as the little girl stared back at him. He subtly shook his head. She shrugged and kept walking. Van curled up into a ball and sunk his head deep into his chest, the backpack tight in his grasp. If one looked and heard closely, you could almost hear the soft whimpers coming from him...

" Hey there, little man." A very felonious looking man had strolled up to him. If it wasn't cliché enough, the had friends.

Van didn't even bother looking. That was another thing he had learned during his journey.

" How about you come with us?" The second man showed his gold teeth menacingly. The boy still made no movement. The third suddenly whipped arm out, producing a rope and a bag. Van jumped out of the bench to the side. The man scoffed and turned around to catch him. The second man cried out, but it was too late. The third man looked down to see a knife, firmly thrusted into his chest. Van had perfectly landed the knife into the man's heart. The mapper sputtered blood and gasped his last breath.

" Little..."

He slumped to the ground.. The two other man rushed to his aid, but the boy knew what thy were doing first. With lightning speed, he jumped and punched the second man as hard as he could in the throat, causing him to choke and fall. The first man took out the knife from his partner, and ran towards him in range, aiming the knife at back. Van ducked and turned mid-duck and swiped at the first man's feet, causing the first man to fall to the ground. However, Van had sprained his ankle, so he grabbed the blunt knife and stabbed it into the heart of the first man. The last man cried and glanced at the boy's sky blue eyes. And that was when he noticed the white V-shaped symbol in his right eye. It glowed silently, if that was even possible.

" You're a Mage?"

Van said nothing. Instead, he walked to the bodies of the second and third man and looted them. When he came back to the first man, he looted him too. He was already dead anyways. Van covered his right eye for a second, and when he removed his hand, the symbol was gone. The little boy ran his rough fingertips through his dark brown hair. He looked back at three men and curtsied a little.

" Forgive me." He whispered into the empty streets, and with that, he turned and walked away. Little did he realize, an old man watched his every move with wide eyes from within the bakery. The old baker hiding behind the counter stood with shaky legs.

" Is it over?" He asked, trying to get a peek of the outside. The cloaked man stood up and walked out into the street. He studied the dead bodies with a very deep sadness.  
" I guess I have to take in another messed up child, huh, Mavis?"

He sighed and walked over to the telephone booth. Nobody would want to wake up to this in the morning.

* * *

_Like any OC story, the start is usually straight forward. So, taking the teachings of my dear friend, I've decided to turn this into an awesome adventure story. I'll be making chapters fast for a while, so stay tuned ._

_- MonkeyDeeLuffy_


	2. The Van Prologue Act II

_Well, only one review, but that's to be expected for a first timer! Thank you GoldenOwls for your review! It really means a lot! I also forgot to put in the disclaimer in the last chapter. Whoops._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

* * *

**The Van Prologue Act II**

You have now learned how Van entered the city of Magnolia. Now here's the story of how he actually joined the guild. 5 years later. How? Now why don't we find out?

The morning went rather rushed, and safe to say, it was pretty normal.

And as per usual, to Van, it made no difference.

And as per usual, he woke up in a dumpster. He opened his eyes in a daze as his stomach rumbled. He sat up only to be restricted by trash bags piled on his face. He pushed them off weakly and stumbled out of the green waste. God, did it smell awful. And somewhere in his messed up sense of smell, magical. He stumbled out the alleyway and into the busy streets of Magnolia.

5 years.

It had been 5 years, and no luck. Not one single guild would take in the thirteen year old boy. Sure, he had done odd jobs around the city, but mainly just housework. His magical ability had not changed in the god damn slightest.

Males grow up later. Yeah, that was definitely why he was still weak.

He grumbled and rubbed his back as he jumped out of the dumpster. He stretched, and then turned towards the broken mirror hanging loosely on the brick wall, and gasped.

The V-shaped symbol had returned to his right eye. It had not activated itself in 5 years. Honestly, he had forgotten about that completely. He looked around and his vision tunneled.

Luckily, his sense of sight kicked in.

The blue note was almost invisible laying next the side of the looked around the alley, very , he took hurried steps towards the small blue envelope. It was clean and somehow unaffected by the dirt on his hands.

Magic no doubt.

He licked his lips and opened the note with shaky hands. The following was inscribed.

_Come to us. Find your Fairy Tail._

Fairy Tail? Wasn't it supposed to be fairy tale? Why was the F and T capitalized? With shaky hands, he slid the note into his brown leather back pack and slung it on. At least he still had this.

Time to find this Fairy Tail.

He walked to the edge of the city and then he saw the building. Could it be true? Fairy Tail was a mage guild? Did they know that he was only 13 years old? Would they even accept him? What if the note wasn't for him?

Van walked to the gigantic wooden doors and pushed it open slowly. He almost wished he hadn't. His right eye reacted and the V-shaped symbol formed again.

With lightning fast reflexes he dodged to the side and two boys flew out of the guild with heavy bruises. They landed on the ground with a thump. Van gulped and once again, the V symbol deactivated.

Twice in one day. Maybe he was getting better at this power...

He once again opened the door.

The guild was huge. In the eyes of a child, it was gigantic. He instantly connected it to a castle.

" Hey there, little man." A young man smoking a pipe said. He was sitting in a rocking chair, watching the things going on inside the guild. The guild paid no attention to Van, which was fine with him.

" Excuse me, but I got this note asking me to come here. Is this a Mage guild?" Van asked as straight as he could. His gaze could only spot the amount of food in the building.

" What else could it be? Anyways, my name is Wakaba, little guy. You should look for Master Makarov. He's the guild master." The man said, pointing to the bar. Van bowed quickly and walked with hurried steps. His vision tunneled solely on the small man on top of the bar. No one else. Not even one morsel of food was in his head. He pushed through the crowd of mages and walked it the front of the bar. The smell of alcohol invaded his senses. That wouldn't stop him.

" Excuse me, Master Makarov." Van said quietly underneath the old man. The man looked down and squinted.

"That's the boy from five years ago! It seems he found the note..." Makarov thought.

" Can I help you with something?" The old man asked. Van nodded, and opened his backpack. With shaky hands, he gave Makarov the note. The master gave a glance at it.

" Do you wish to join the guild?" Makarov asked, smiling. Van nodded meekly. The master laughed.

" Go right ahead! If you go outside into the backyard..." The words died in his throat, as Van wrapped his arms around him. The master was silent for 5 seconds.

" Thank you! You won't regret it!" Van hadn't smiled this widely in years! Was Lady Luck finally on his side? Was it really this easy?

" Hey wait! What's your name, kiddo?" Makarov called the boy back. He smiled and waved at the old man.

" The name is Van, just Van. I gave up my last name in exchange for freedom." And with that, the boy exited the bar. The master stared at his light blue eyes as he lightly talked with Marco.

"Peculiar." He thought in his head. He glanced at the a Fairy symbol on his hand, and then back at Van.

" Very Peculiar..."

* * *

" Stupid Gray, stop being a wuss!" Natsu screamed, trying to punch the young ice wizard. Gray expertly dodged all the punches, until Natsu punched full force at th lush oak tree, causing him to cry out in pain.

" Hah! Serves you right!" Gray teased, laughing on the grass. The two were behind the guild, as was every other child that day. A deathly presence loomed over the two.

" Will you two stop fighting?" Mira the demon sneered and punched them both on the head hard. The two wailed in pain as they rolled on the ground. Erza stomped over and glared at Mira.

" Hey! I'm the only one that gets to punish these two, right guys!" Erza protested, sending a death glare at Mira. Mira responded with her own.

" I'm sorry, but is this a discussion about who gets to beat the-" The two quit talking as the two girls turned sharply to them, perfectly silencing them. Levy and Lissana watched from afar, along with the very shy Elfman and Cana. They sat at a wooden table enough for all of them, although Elfman and Levy sat on opposite sides of the oak tree.

" They're ones to talk! Hah! Even they fight like crazy!" Cana said with a flick of her hair. Levy looked from her book and smiled.

" Things wouldn't be the same without them." Levy surmised, flipping a page.

" My sister can totally beat Erza! Although, my Natsu would beat them both!" Lisanna said boldly. Elfman shook his head, but said nothing.

Just then the wooden doors opened up. Everyone glanced at the boy who was eating a chicken leg while studying all of them. Mira and Erza looked at each other and then looked back at the boy. Van kept chewing.

" What?" Mira asked, a little annoyed at the mildly creepy boy. After a few seconds, he smiled and waved.

" Sorry, I just haven't eaten anything in a while! The names Van!"

Natsu and Gray sat up to see the new boy who had showed up.

" Van what ?" Natsu asked, sitting criss-cross. The boy's head dropped slightly and his grin turned into a forced one.

" Just Van, Natsu Dragneel," Van said." The master told me all of your names! It's great to meet you guys!"

" Just one little tip of advice..." Mira chuckled, coming too close for comfort. She grabbed him by the collar.

" I make the rules around here, funny boy." Mira sneered, making Natsu and Gray hug eachother in fright. Much to the everyone's disbelief, Van just laughed.

" A person like you could never truly beat me."

Mira cracked her fists, and grinned evilly.

" Then how about we duel later today? I could totally mop the floor with you! This'll be easy. Ha!" Mira said, walking away. When she finally went away, Van's expression turned angry for a second, but it was unnoticeable to anyone but Erza. She unconsciously stepped back. Van punched his nose and hook himself calm. People like that... They would never beat him...

Erza poked him on the shoulder.

" Why don't you show us what you got? You're a wizard right?" Erza suggested with a smirk. Natsu and Gray sat up and watched him. Van rubbed the back of his head.

" Thing is, I don't know what kind of magic I have... but I can show you..." Van took in a deeo breath and covered his right eye. He concentrated on that familiar tug at his gut, and then he unveiled his eye. All of the children gasped.

The V-shaped symbol floated gracefully within Van's eye. Erza was particularly amazed.

" What?" Van exclaimed, nervous about hat they thought of him.

" How did you do that with no magic circle?" Erza asked seriously. Van frowned in confusion.

" What's a magic circle?" Van asked, making them all look at each other worriedly. Even Natsu understood why it was amazing. It was strange though. When he smelled Van, he couldn't sense a single drop of magic power.

" Oh my."

The children turned to their master, who was at the door, watching the whole scene unfold. He had a grave expression.

" Van...that isn't magic..." He said, jumping towards him.

" What?" Van exclaimed, stepping back." Of course it's magic! I read it in the book! It said so!"

" Which book are you talking about?" Makarov asked again very seriously. Van opened his mouth to speak, but closed it.

"Van, where are you from?" Makarov asked again. Van felt his eyes close shit in frustration.

" I'm from the north! I come from a city called Vesperia! I just... I wanted to escape that hell... I just... There was this black book... and I read it and...my dad told me it was his... I read it... and one day he caught me, and the minute I turned to him... He had this V-symbol in both of his eyes, and he threw a god forsaken sword at my head. My mother was there too..." Van felt tears sting his eyes. Why the hell couldn't he remember anything? His father and mother were there in his head, but he couldn't picture them perfectly in his head.

" My mother, she was screaming something at me, and I... She grabbed the sword perfectly in her hands and stabbed it into herself! I don't know what happened! I didnt do anything wrong! Then suddenly... I was falling for what seemed like eternity... and my father... He grabbed the sword from my mothers hands... and threw it down with me, it grazed my shoulder! I still have the scar! I'm so sure..." Van lifted his shoulder to show the scar on his arm... Only... It wasn't there... By now, several people had also come. The master couldn't have been more serious than.

" Continue on..." He said quietly. The thirteen year old wiped furiously at his eyes.

" I went falling and falling until I fell into this cold house, and the black books were gone... Only... I remember what was written so clearly... It was... I can't describe it completely... It was big... I cant even remember anything other than me reading the pages..."

The master inhaled and exhaled.

" Van, in all of Fiore, there is no northern city called Vesperia, because that place has been gone for over 400 years."

The whole guild went stone cold the information. But Van...he was most affected. For once in his life, things had finally made sense...

" Do you want to talk about this in private?" The master asked. Van nodded weakly. The guild began to clear out, but mumblings began to spill out. Van quickly followed the master into his private quarters. The mater jumped on to his chair and came close to him.

" Listen Van... I think I may know what you read... I think it may have been the Book of Truth, the holy Vesperian book. I read in a book, that if you read it completely, you get a... power, so to speak. When you left, I went to the library and looked up a book... I'll read it to you..." The master opened up a black book, and began to read. Van sat down patiently in the chair.

" The northern city of Vesperia was home to the Vesperian bloodline, also heirs to the royal throne of Fiore, or would have been. It is also known as the First Loss. The black wizard, Zeref, was said to have enveloped the entire city into a nightmare that lasted forever. If you go there now, you can still see the black sphere of darkness. Your sky blue eyes and dark brown hair were signature signs of you being Vesperian. Tell me... on which day did you arrive in Magnolia?" Makarov looked up into the shocked eyes of Van.

" It can't be! Sure, it may not be my favorite place, but it certainly wasn't a nightmare for everyone! There's no way a wizard could fool an entire civilization!"

Makarov fumed slightly.

" Just answer the question so I can help you! On what day did you arrive in Magnolia?" The master bellowed, his veins popping. Van scoffed and looked away.

" July 7th Year 777..." Van answered quietly. The master sat back in his seat. He remembered that was the day the world was in a magical phenomenon. That was day the dragons supposedly left, according to Natsu...

" It appears... you escaped the nightmare sphere, and somehow, the magic lifted your powers seal. Now what that power is-"

" Hold on," Van started, pausing him with his hand," your saying my family has been trapped in a sphere of darkness for 400 years and we all have royal blood? I'm sorry, but I don't think I can handle this information by myself. How should I believe you?"

Makarov showed him a page of the book. The whole page was covered with two eyes. The eyes were sky blue and had white V-shaped symbols. The words " THE VESPER" were imprinted on the top. Van took the book slowly and his eyes gazed at the page in longing.

" The Vesper."

Van looked up at Makarov.

" The magic... No, the power is called The Vesper. The royal family of Fiore are the only distant descendants of the Vesperians. Not even they have this power. Would you like to know what it is?"

Van glanced at the page again, and looked up.

"Yes."

* * *

_Ohhhhhhhh, cliffhanger! Don't worry, the next vhapter will be out soon. I need more reviews!_

_- MonkeyDeeLuffy_


	3. The Van Prologue Act III

**Alright, after 2 trillion years, I am back with Act III! Hopefully I can get these out faster...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Magic**

_Thoughts_

* * *

**The Van Prologue Act III**

The whole guild walked out and into the backyard, where the fight between Van and Mira was going to take place. It was fun, seeing newbies pummeled to the ground. An old man was throwing seeds to pigeons, who were abundant in the day. Mira threw practice punches in the air.

" When is that loser going to get here?" She said irritably. The rest of the children watched from afar.

" I bet 10, no 1000 jewels that he's going to lose." Gray laughed, sitting down on the grass. Natsu watched with pained eyes.

" Oh man, he's so going to lose! There's just no way he can win!" He cried negatively, clutching his head with his hands. Erza stood patiently. The rest waited anxiously for the boy to come out.

Van walked out of the guild with a prideful stride. The guild snickered, wondering how Mira was going to entertain them. Van walked to the center of the crowd where Mira stood with an evil smile.

" You ready, little man?"

Van nodded quickly. He placed a palm on his eyes and unveiled them. The white V-symbol once again floated silently in his right eye. Mira laughed.

" What does that stupid magic do anyways? Whatever! Time for mine!" Mira clapped her hands together and changed her appearance to a much more royal one. She had many holes and pocket inside her gold-studded jacket. She also managed to bring out the she-devil out!

" You should be grateful, this Satan Soul is my own personal weapon!" Mira laughed and readied herself. Van remained standing tall. His Vesper eye darted everywhere at once, with the masters words inside his read...

_The Vesper is a very powerful magic that rivals that of the wizard saints. What's even more deadly is the fact that it doesn't use magic power, but the knowledge of the user itself... Also, you only have half the power of the Vesper. How to get the other half... you must find this out for yourself. This power will lead you to greatness Van, but with it, I am afraid you will condemn yourself to sadness and solitude. The Vesper is..._

" Alright, you two! Get ready!" Marco said, raising a flag. Mira smirked even more evilly than before. Van remained stoic and standing.

_The Vesper is..._

Mira lunged forward at an incredibly high speed. Van made no change in movement. The Vesper glowed in his eye and suddenly, a white arrow appeared diagonally on the floor. It said," THIS WAY 1.3 feet to destination. Estimated Time .12 seconds." Van watched as everyone was completely oblivious to the markings appearing on the ground. So it was true, only he could see the path to victory. He smirked as he sprinted towards the arrow as the last words of the master came into his head...

_...The power to see absolute victory!_

Mirajane raised a gold fist and increased he speed tenfold. Van rolled under the fit and behind Mira. She quickly turned around to block any attacks coming.

But that's not what Van wanted. The boy sprinted with absolute grace through the crowd of wizards. The white arrows began to show up more and more. Van smiled as he finally stopped at the bench with the old man.

" Sir, may I have those seeds please?" Van asked, bowing slightly. Mira was still recovering from her momentum, but she would come after him at any second. The old man winked and gave the pail to him.

The younger wizards were confused at what the new boy was doing. He was completely ignoring the boundaries! Natsu watched as the young boy bowed after taking the pail, and he turned to him. The look he gave him didn't make him feel so good.

Mira snarled and began to fly towards Van.

" Stop being a coward and fight!" She screamed, lunging at him once again. Van saw her coming and the Vesper eye showed him a new path. He laid flat on his stomach as Mira blazed past him. The younger wizards were astonished. No one lasted this long against Mira!

Van got up with the pail pressed tightly to his chest. He sprinted towards Natsu and the little dragon-slayer yelled in fright. Van held out the pail of seeds in front of him.

" Heat the seeds." He said. Natsu shrieked and covered his face. Van sighed and easily removed his arms.

" Do you want to win?" Van asked. Natsu nodded quickly. The older boy smiled.

" Then trust me and heat the seeds."

The other kids had no idea what this boy was doing with a pail of seeds. Natsu created a fire with his fist and sunk it in the pail. After five seconds, the seeds turned red. A roar of anger made everyone turn to the now furious Mira.

" So you think you can dodge me forever? This time I won't miss! **Devil's fist**!" Mira aimed her fist and sped forward with the help of her wings. Van took the pail quickly and readied himself.

He blocked Mira's fist with the steel bucket. The whole guild stared at the fist sized hole inside the steel bucket. If he had been hit by that, it would have been over.

" This fight can't go on any longer Master Makarov! This is outrageous! If he fights any longer, he's going to die!" Erza said to the short man. The master watched with a smile.

" Mira is about to get the shock of her life. Just watch." Makarov sat on the bench with his children.

Mira reeled her fist back with a smirk. Now all she had to do was-

Van quickly through the whole bucket of seeds at her body. The seeds stinged her skin but it's didn't do any real damage. The seeds got lost inside her flashy costume. Van stepped back with a smirk.

" This fight is over. I'll count to three for your surrender."

The whole guild went quiet and then burst out laughing. The children frowned heavily, but the master kept smiling. Mira laughed the hardest out of all. She licked her lips viciously and bared her devil fangs.

Van raised three fingers.

Mira raised her fist.

Van raised two fingers.

Mira reeled her fist back.

Van raised one finger.

Mira roared and punched with all her might, or she would have, if not for the flock of bird that slammed into her back.

The whole guild watched as Mira was overwhelmed by the amount if birds clawing at her suit. She screamed and flew away as fast as she could. The guild looked at Van, but the boy now had an evil grin. It was heartless and no mercy was given as he laughed loudly.

" Those seeds I through at you are now in every single pocket of that form! They aren't just any seeds! Those are the seeds of the Hogging tree, and it's most common in the cold parts of Fiore! Ya wanna know why? Because when the seed is heated, a reaction occurs that makes animals hungry and viscous! Don't bother trying to fly away! I already calculated how fast you can fly; 30.27 miles per hour! Those birds fly faster than you can right now!" Van yelled to her. He ripped off a piece of his rags and wiped the cloth at the bottom of the bucket. The whole guild was too focused on Mira to notice. She dived and swivels in circles, while creating dark ball of magic. She turned around rapidly and aimed at the squadron of man-eating birds.

" **Devil's Ray!**"

The beam tore trough each and every one of them, making them run away in panic. The guild watched as Mira smiled and now dived with her fist for the now defenseless Van. The boy remained calm and stood tall.

" I also had to mention something else. Not only does it make animals hungry..." Van caught her fist with his bare palm and sailed back 10 feet. The ground broke as he carried her with him. He gritted through the pain and slammed the rag into Mira's nostrils.

" It also secretes a poison that paralyzes a human for 10 minutes, if heated to high temperatures. In other words, checkmate."

Mira blinked once and slowly fell to her feet. The entire guild watched with wide eyes as the Devil of Fairy Tail sunk to the ground, defeated. The master was now laughing himself. Mira's form shimmered and then disappeared, leaving Mira untouched.

She couldn't move a muscle of her body. The humiliation of defeat overwhelmed her in seconds as the guild stared at her with blank looks. What was worse is that this newbie, this boy, this man had defeated without raising a single fist.

Van looked over her and raised his palm over his eye. When he unveiled it, the Vesper disappeared. She opened her mouth slowly.

" How... did you beat me?" She murmured from the ground. Van clapped with a smile.

" That poison can take down 10 elephants. Impressive, Devil of Fairy Tail. But remember this," Van turned to everyone else in the guild," The power of the devil can never beat the power of the king."

The children were the first I start running over to him and raising him up.

" Incredible!"

" You didn't even use magic!

" That V thing whatever is awesome!"

Van grinned widely at the children who either whistled or patted him on the back. Erza stood with a ghost of a smile next to the master, who smiled proudly.

" I just remembered my last name!" The boy said.

" Really? What is it?" Gray asked.

" My name is...Van Vi Vesperia!"

This was just one of the stories of the Van Chronicles. There was this one time when he defended an entire country from invaders.

But that's another story.

* * *

**Please R&R so I can get your feedback! Thanks!**


	4. The Van Indoctrination Act I

**This chapter will... confuse you. It'll make sense once you get into it. Plus this chapter is going to be very long. Please R&R once you're done! You're feedback is much appreciated!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**The Van Indoctrination**

**Years later... 2 years before Natsu meets Lucy...**

The city of Magnolia was as peaceful as it was ever. The birds chirping, the people walking, the children playing, had made life much a pleasant breeze.

This is the story of Van and the princess of Altea.

This is the story of how Van became the King of Altea.

For like, a minute.

Not _necessarily_ in that order.

It all started in the magical guild of Fairy Tail, where mages fluctuated about with the desire of fame and fortune.

To Van, it made no difference.

He gulped down the throaty drink in one gulp and Cana cheered in a drunken haze. With a smirk that stunned millions, he slammed the mug down onto the bar table.

" You're good, you crust headed fiend! I like you!" Cana slurred out. Van started laughing hysterically.

" Must-Leaded seen? What the hell are you talkin' about..." He turned his mug upside down and only a few dwindling drops remained.

" Oh, Mira! One more for me!" Van exclaimed happily in a drunken haze. The silver-haired bartender smiled sweetly and filled his drink. He smiled even wider.

Yes, Van certainly did find his way through the magical guild. Although, he was quite different from the wizards of Fairy tail. For example, he was the only one who kept the Fairy Tail mark on his back. No one knew why, but he had done that right about when you-know-who died. He rarely took any missions, and instead spent his days lounging off in the guild, drunk and uncaring. When he was young, he used to be daring and unbeatable, but no, he couldn't find the interest to get up. He was the leader of the group, the person that everyone relied on. Now, he was beaten by even the weakest of wizards. That's right.

Van was weak.

He had discovered long ago, even if you could see victory, that doesn't mean you will have the power to seize it. He had learned that the hard way when he went on that S-class mission with Mira and her brother and sister.

He vowed never to remember what it was like to be helpless.

" Van!" Makarov ran towards the 17 year old with a furious expression." You haven't taken a job in 2 months!"

" Master!..." Van cried in a surly tone. Cana wrapped around the master like a snake and wiggled the short old man around.

" Oh c'mon Master! Please let him stay!"

The master clenched his teeth and roared," NO!"

Mirajane strutted over her arms behind her slim back. She dipped her head down very close to his earlobe. Her peachy perfume invaded his senses. His eyes became half-lidded.

" Van?"

He gulped.

" Yeah?"

" Get up, or I will filet you." She quickly stood up with her smile and walked away.

Van quickly got up and rubbed the back of his head. He was wearing a thin black trench coat with only one button buttoned up. He also wore black trousers that matched his size perfectly. Unlike when he was younger, he was now as tall as Elfman now. His sky blue eyes had not changed in the slightest.

He was muscular and fit. Even he kept track of how his body functioned.

Van walked over to the job board in search of his next request. Sure, even though he no longer went on dangerous adventures, he did do some errands around the city. His home was small, but enough.

He reached out and grabbed a medium paying job. He gave glance at it. 4,000 jewels for a simple delivery? He already had his month's rent, so he probably hit the jackpot, or a very ignorant client.

Then, the Vesper activated.

A green check mark appeared on a job request hidden by others. Van covered his eye and unveiled it. The white V symbol wouldn't go away.

Now this is strange.

He had honestly forgotten all about his heritage and powers. He never had to use them since his jobs were pretty mundane and unadventurous. He ripped off the few pages that covered the job and stared at the sheet.

1 jewel for the transport of the Altean princess? His eyes widened immediately, and he quickly ripped the page off the wall. His heartbeat was racing at the speed of walked over to his brown bag and hid it inside his jacket pocket. The bag was enchanted to carry more than it could seem to carry.

Why the hell was he signing up to this? What about his vow to never take any dangerous missions? It was one jewel! Would it even be worth it? But it's a princess! He'd never heard of Altea before. He patted around his pocket and calmed his heart.

He turned around and bumped into Erza. The scarlet-haired beauty glared frighteningly at him for a second. On any other day, Van would shrink back into a corner like any sane person would, but today...

Today felt different.

Erza glanced at his front pocket.

" You're going on a job? That's very unlike you..." She said, her fits steady at her hips. Van gave her a fake smile.

" I guess so. I was feeling bored today. Well, I'll see you around Erza." Van made quick steps around her, but stopped halfway. He was taller than her, so he dipped his head down to her.

" Do you know of a place called Altea?" Van asked quietly. Erza spun her head around quickly with and eyebrow raised.

" You're taking the one jewel job? The master was going to throw that one out? And have you been drinking?!" Erza glared at him once more. Van didn't look at her, but smiled sideways towards her.

Erza studied the features on his face. Of course, he had grown very tall for his age, but his face was too childish and innocent. He couldn't intimidate a fly if he wanted to.

She scoffed and punched his back.

" Come back soon, alright?"

Van waved a hand from behind.

There wouldn't be any promises on this one.

Van studied the request over and over again as he walked through the busy streets of Magnolia. Where was Altea in the first place? He opened up his backpack and unrolled his map. His eyes squinted on the map of Fiore, but nothing. There was no Altea. He was about to give up and head back, until they appeared.

The three men, correction, two men and one tall lady, were almost subtle in the drone of citizenry. They also dressed up in the cliché way you would expect;Black hoods and stormy cloaks. He cracked his knuckles and neck.

There was only one thing to do now.

" PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Van wailed as he ran away. He was literally crying his heart out as he crashed into numerous stalls and people until he ran down a narrow alley. The group of assailants raced after him - the third man grinning slightly - into the alley. The air became musky and stinky, but they paid no attention, _yet_.

Pretty soon, as they lost sight of Van in the dark stone alleyway, the stench caught up with them and they plugged their noses. The first and more feminine wizard pulled a staff from her robe and lit it with light magic.

" Don't even move."

The three instantly looked to the sky to see Van Vi Vesperia holding a lighter in their sights, while sitting on an open window. They pulled out their staves, but not before Van wagged his finger in an demonic sort of way.

" The air is nice, isn't it?" Van commented sarcastically. The middle wizard was confused at first, but when he finally put two and two together, he disarmed his staff. The other two proceeded in doing so as well.

" Not very good at stalking innocent people are you? Why, you might have noticed the oil refinery just in front of us. Or how they sometimes dump worthless oil outside, creating a perfect trap..." Van mused, tossing the lighter up and down. The middle man spoke raspily.

" What do you want?" His voice identified him as someone old. The other two remained still. Van laughed long and hard until his expression became serious.

" Tell me everything you know. Just who are you and what do you want with me?"

The lady stepped forward and unveiled herself to Van. His vision tunneled, and his mouth would have dropped had he not been holding the lighter.

Beautiful was an understatement. This was grade A premium I-love-you beautiful. Van was pretty sure he just admitted it to himself that he loved someone he met in 10 seconds. The woman had brunette hair and could have been a model as good as Mirajane if she wanted to. She literally had golden eyes and guess what? They were the same height.

Not crazy at all, right?

" We just want to talk. You took the request knowing full well what it said, right?" The girl asked. Van inhaled and decided to play cool.

" Yeah, duh, why would I take it in the first place then? I assume you guys are the clients? Well, it's nice to meet you, my wonderful stalkers. Don't bother introducing yourself, old man, suspiciously quiet man, and... lady." Van twirled the lighter in his fingers dangerously. The young man took of his hood. He had stormy gray eyes and a sharp nose, but other than that, he looked about 17 years old.

" This is no joke, um...," The man looked down at a piece of parchment," Van Vi Vesperia. Why did you take that request?"

The girl cocked her head to the side and read the page.

" You're a Vesperian?"

" Yeah! What about it?"

A shriek of horror came from the crowd in the street. Van turned his head to the sky and jumped onto the roof of the building. The three clients ran down the alley into the open.

A gigantic tank had appeared in the center of the city. The people of Magnolia ran away in fright. Van hid behind the rooftop of the building he was on and watched with wide eyes. The back of the tank opened up and out came the Rune Knights. A captain came down the tanks steps and addressed the people of Magnolia. His soulless blue eyes darted around the city.

" People of Magnolia! Among you is an oppressor of freedom! The evil princess of Altea and her minions have come to take over Fiore!" The Captain boomed in a loud voice. The people calmed down, but listened with pained looks.

The paper in Van's coat grew very heavy for some reason. He flipped down and shrieked as the three hooded stalkers had come up to the roof. The girl rose a finger to her lips to shut him up.

" Oh my god! YOU'RE THE-"

The man quickly covered his mouth.

" Don't! We aren't bad people! This is a huge misunderstanding!"

Van ripped the man's hand off and backed up. He waved his Han over his eye and activated the Vesper eye. The blue V- symbol floated brightly in his right eye. The two men stepped back. The girl was the only one who remained still.

" I don't know what you guys want with Fiore but-"

His breath hitched as he finally noticed the golden eyes of the girl. The princess laughed.

" What's the matter? Never noticed until now, huh?"

In her left golden eye, a red Vesper symbol glowed brightly. Van gulped and readied himself.

" JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?"

The princess finally tore off her robe to reveal awhile sundress with a white saber strapped to her left side.

" It's a pleasure to meet you, Van Vi Vesperia. I am Kyleen Zi Altea, but my real name is Kyleen Di Vesperia, first heir to the throne of the Holy Altean Empire. The man to the right of me is Edward Von Strazer and to the left of me is his step-father, Charles Von Strazer." The girl smirked with a hand to her hip. Van's eyes shifted slowly from Edward and Charles. He inhaled deeply.

" Come with me."

And so, Van Vi Vesperia took the princess back to Fairy Tail.

But that's another story.

* * *

**Alright! Who is Kyleen? Could it be Van's sister? Or more? Find out next time, on DRAGON BALL Z... I mean the Van Chronicles... Please read and review! Your feedback is much appreciated!**


	5. The Van Indoctrination Act II

**Alright! I am back! I forgot to mention the two people that reviewed last time! Thank you so much guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**The Van Indoctrination Act II**

Kyleen tripped once again and Van caught her expertly. She said nothing as she continued to follow him down alley after alley. The old man and Edward followed in close pursuit, ocassionally looking back.

" Fairy Tail is just over there!"

Lets hope they got to the guild hall safely.

But before I tell you _that_ story, I have to tell you _this_ story.

* * *

**Erza's POV**

_Drip, Drop._

_Drip, Drop._

I watched from afar as a drop of rum fell from the faucet of the barrel, while chin was flat on the table.

_Drip,Dro-_

Groaning, I pinched my nose to wake myself. While the master was away, he made me wait here to watch over the others. Loke, Cana, Elfman, and a majority of my familiar friends were missing. The master left so urgently, and he barely gave me a hint as to what it was about.

_Erza, I need you to take care of the guild while I'm away. Laxus! Come with me!_

_Sheesh Gramps... I'm comin'..._

_Wai-Wait Master! What's wrong?_

_Lets hope it's nothing... Let's hope..._

Why does being responsible have to be so boring?

The guild doors opened up and in came Natsu, to my pleasure. He raced over to me with a wide grin.

" Erza, you're back! Fight me!" The dragon slayer jumped up and down hyperactively. Honestly, I wasn't in the mood to deal with him. Mira walked over with a tense look.

" Natsu... You might want to sit down and lay low for a while... The master has been called away." Mira said with an uneasy look. Natsu's face dropped as he noticed the silence of the guild.

" What's going on?" He asked slowly. Gray walked over and leaned against the wall. His expression was grave.

" I really want to start a fight with you right now, Flame-brain, but something big is happening in Magnolia. The situation has escalated quite a bit, and what's stupid is that the Rune Knights aren't even explaining to the public what the hell is going on!"

Mira sat down next to me.

" Didn't you see anything out of the ordinary outside, Natsu?" She said. The dragon slayer's eyes scrunched up in thought.

" Now that you mention it... People were acting really weird as I was walking over here, like they were afraid something was going to kidnap them. Happy couldn't even buy his favorite fish..."

The cat flew into the guild quickly and hid behind Natsu.

" Happy? What's wrong?" I sais in alert. The cat nuzzled his face into Natsu's neck.

" The Rune Knights are taking in random people and questioning them! I don't know what is happening though..." Happy said quietly, a little bit scared.

Suddenly, the guild door's opened up. Romeo walked in with a sweat running down his forehead. Macao, the boy's father, rushed over quickly. A majority of the guild ran over to the scared boy.

What the hell was happening?! I stormed over to Romeo.

" Why didn't you stay inside the guild like the master said so?" Macao said a little miffed. Romeo shook his head rapidly and took in a deep breath.

" I know... What is... Happening... Princess... Altea..." The boy said in a jumble. My eyes widened into golfballs.

" ALTEA?"

The guild stepped away from the boy, but Macao stayed, hugging the boy tightly. Mira knelt beside Romeo.

" Can you explain to us what's happening?" asked Mira. Romeo nodded.

" W-well, the Ru-Rune Knights are trying to find the princess of a neighboring kingdom. They say the princess of Altea is an evil witch and she has come with the prime minister and his son to take over Fiore!"

My mouth dropped to the ground.

_Van..._

_Van...!_

"_ We need to find Van as fast as possible_!" I ran to the door but Natsu blocked my path.

" What's this about?! What's Van have to do with this?" Natsu asked with a worried expression.

" Van took a mission yesterday... I bumped into him and I found it strange... but... You guys remember when we were younger? Did you... Did you ever notice how whenever he took a risk, he always had this... look... A king-like look? Well, when he bumped into me, he didn't even flinch. I got a look at his paper, and he also told me something about it..." I sat down and remembered what he said.

_Do you know anything about Altea?_

_No, why? Wait a second, you're taking that mission?_

"I remember now... I specifically remember that request. I thought it had been a joke or something. One jewel for the escort the princess of Altea." I said. Gray's eyes narrowed.

" One jewel? Why would he take a request like that? Where is Altea anyways?"

" I'm glad you asked Gray! By the way, your clothes..."

Gray shrieked and ran away. Levy McGarden smiled as she plopped down five books on the table in front of me. She put on her reading glasses.

" After I heard about the whole Altea incident, I decided to do some research on it. Get this though," She opened the Atlas and pointed to an island I had never seen before, " Altea is a kingdom to the north of Fiore. Get this. This Atlas is the only version that actually shows Altea! The Magic council and several other countries banned the island from ever reaching the eyes of its people, but they apparently try to cover it up as best they can. The only way to ever know about Altea is to actually research it."

The guild was quiet, and I couldn't blame them. A foreign land to the north? How did the kingdom, hell, how did anyone cover up the existence of an entire country?

" Why would everyone want to cover it up?" I asked. Levy's face turned into a frown.

" 400 years ago, when Zeref was around, Legend says that the Alteans sided with him against mages during the war. Why would humans fight for the extinction of humans? It doesn't make any sense..."

Just then the master burst through the door, with Laxus behind him. Makarov was wearing his wizard saint cloak. Laxus was still listening to music as he went up the staircase nonchalantly.

But the master.

The master never wears his cloak.

Unless _something_ was going down.

I lifted him up and put him on my arms. He was suprisingly light.

" I assume you all already know about Altea, thanks to Levy. It's no problem to be concerned off, just make sure you stay out of harms way." Makarov said with a smile.

The guild looked at each other in shock. Natsu stifled a laugh.

" What's the matter?" He said quietly. I leaned down next to him.

" You know that mission you made Van take? Yeah, it kinda was to escort the princess of Altea to safety." I whispered. The old man fell off my arm in shock. Natsu and Happy started laughing, only to be elbowed by Gray.

" It's... No problem!," The mater dusted himself off and sat in his regular spot at the bar," I mean, what are the chances of him actually doing the mission? It's not like he'll actually-"

The guild door's burst open and three hooded figures and, speak of the devil, Van came flying through. Van quickly stood up and locked the door in an instant, using all three locks, and then duck taping the door shut. Van put his back to the door and slowly slid down the door, panting heavily.

**Van's POV**

My heart was racing, but I could make out the faces of my guild. Kyleen, after ripping off her cloak haphazardly, inhaled deeply and exhaled just as so. She stood up and dusted herself off.

Edward unbuttoned his cloak properly and laid them down neatly to the side. He was wearing some kind of fancy army uniform, except his suit made him look like he came from space. A single, silver shoulder guard was the fashion trend in Alteans apparently.

Charles took of his robe and revealed his suit, which was similar to Edwards. The old man rubbed his hands together nervously.

" Van...," The master smiled very weirdly at me," Please for the love of god, tell me that isn't who I think it is."He pointed at Kyleen.

The princess smiled mischievously, and waved a hand at the guild, as if she had known them her entire life.

" I am Kyleen Di Altea! It very nice to meet you, Master...," Her proud expression faltered for a second and she turned to Edward," Ed, who is this guy again?"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

" For the last time princess! Stop announcing that you are the princess of Altea!," The master's soul flew out of his body at that moment," We are in a lot of trouble right now! Old man, what do you wanna-"

" YOU JUST CONFIRMED THAT SHE'S THE PRINCESS, YOU BAKA!" The guild screamed in disbelief.

Charles slammed Kyleen and Edward's heads together, much to the guild's shock. The two sank to the ground comically. I gulped.

Just what have I gotten myself into?

" Van Vi Vesperia! Come here!" Charles commanded. I yelped and scrambled to my feet. I ran towards him and saluted.

" Ha-Hai!"

He punched my skull into the ground, and I sank down next to Kyleen and Edward. Erza decided to step forwars finally.

" Excuse me." Erza said, clearing her throat. She poked the old man on his shoulder guard. Charles turned around and bowed.

" My apologies, milady! The princess is terribly sorry for her rash behavior." Charles said respectfully. I rubbed my head and Kyleen got up with me.

" No I'm not..." She muttered under her breath.

Ed snickered.

" Well, since the master is like that," Erza pointed to Mira attempting to stuff the master's soul back into his body," and our second in command Laxus is like that," she jerked a thumb up to a sleeping Laxus," I guess I'm in charge."

Natsu got in front of Erza, " Erza! Who's says you get to be in charge!"

Her fist, that's what.

After he was tossed aside like a ragdoll and Happy flew over to the open wall the S-class mage created, Erza returned her attention to Charles.

Charles knelt on one knee, much to Erza's embarrassment. What a rare, and rather disturbingly cute moment.

Erza'a face flushed and she waved her hand rapidly at him." You don't need to beg!"

Charles got and and stared at the coin he got on the floor. His face lit up with joy.

" Free money! But in any case..."

Erza face-vaulted and so did the entire guild.

" HE'S THE FATHER OF THE BAKA!" The guiled yelled in utter disregard. Edward raised a finger to the sky, but Charles silenced him.

" We were wondering if we could stay here for... An appropriate amount of time." The old man asked a little more seriously this time. Erza's face hardened.

" We already know you three are wanted by the council! Turn yourselves in and submit to justice!"

That was the fist time I saw Kyleen's eyes grow angry. It wasn't pleasent, not even close.

" Who do you think you are! You think your justice is the right kind of justice? You didn't even give us a chance to defend ourselves!" Kyleen pointed a finger at Erza, causing everyone in the guild to grow pale.

I, however, was interested.

This girl was truly Vesperian.

" If the council declares you guilty of something, you obviously did something wrong!" Erza replied.

Edward grasped Kyleen's wrist before she could say another word. She clenched her teeth and stood still. This time Edward was the one to talk.

" Please, Titania Erza, We aren't bad people! If you just listened to our side of the story, you would understand!"

I watched as Edward spoke fluently and charismatically. He was... How to put it... _Regal._

I don't know.

But I decided I should talk.

" Erza, you know I wouldn't endanger the guild with something like this, but there is something you should know about the girl. Her real name is Kyleen Di Vesperia. She's a Vesperian! She'a the only one that can help me discover my past! I'm not about to let the magic council take away my heritage from me!"

The guild gasped, and Mira clasped her hands together.

" A match made in heaven! Think about their children!" She said dreamily.

I glanced at Kyleen.

No. Nonononono-maybeifIwasdrunkinabarandshestartedit-nononono. No. I glanced back.

" Another Vesperian?"

" If she is a Vesperian, she should have the Vesper eye, shouldn't she?"

The guild's calls were reasonable enough.

Erza glanced at the princess with a ghost of a smile.

" Prove it."

Kyleen smiled.

" With pleasure!"

She veiled her left eye with the palm of her hand, just like I do, and unveiled it not a second later.

The Red Vesper glowed brightly in her left eye.

Erza was still not impressed.

" How come Van has his Vesper in his right eye, and it's blue, and you have yours in your left eye, and it's red?"

Kyleen laughed a little bit, and took out a magic pen. She drew the entire Alphabet, with "i's" coming after each letter. It was like: Ai, Bi, Ci, Di, etc.

" Back in the Altean Castle, there are many books about the history of the Vesperians," My eyes widened, because I knew this voice. Her voice was similar to my " victory" voice. For some odd reason, people told me that whenever I beat someone in anything, my voice gets a very teeny weeny British accent." Many of these books were stolen from Fiore and other neigbhoring kingoms, a LONG time ago I might add, so it is natural that you don't know. In total, there was 26 families of the Vesperians. Yes, in all of Vesperia, there were only 26 families. However, some families had over 50 million members. The closer you got to Ai or Zi, the more members, got it?" She explained this stuff expertly, and her handwriting was poised and regal.

Everything I'm not.

She turned to me.

" Us Vesperians don't separate our kind by last name, but by middle name. The Alphabet goes A to Z. So take the letter and add an I to the end. Your name is Van Vi Vesperia... Heh, V3. I'm calling you that from now on."

Some of the guildmates looked at each other like they had just had found the cure for cancer.

" You guys better not-"

" Aw, don't be a loser, V3. Please, Princess, continue on." Gray smirked at me. I sat down in defeat. Kyleen flipped the pen in her hand.

" As I was saying, You, V3, heh, are in the Vi family, while I am in the Di family. So we aren't related, if that's what you were thinking. Not only does your middle name decide your family," She wrote down letters A through Z," It also decides which Vesper power you got. Think of the Alphabet as a number line. Since your name is "Vi", you were given the right, blue Vesper symbol, and since mine is "Di", I was given the-"

" Red Vesper. I got it, K1D1V1." I muttered irritably. The guild snickered at me and Erza just socked me on the head.

" Nice try, V3, but keep the jokes to yourself."

I sat in a bar chair and turned to Kyleen, with my fingers folded and my eyes serious. I knew one question that would prove she was real.

" One more question, do you have "the dreams"...?"

The guild was confused, but Kyleen's eyes showed recognition.

" Yes, I have."

I smirked.

" Let's say it at the same time then."

She nodded and we both took a deep breath.

"_The Power of the King shall condemn you to a life of solitude and tragedy._" I recited. "_The Power of the Queen shall forbid you from a life of happiness_ _and_ _pleasure._" She recited.

Mira and Erza exchanged worried glances. I stared in shock at her speech, and she stared in shock at me.

" So you are a Vesperian..." I muttered, running a hand through my hair.

" And you are too..." She repeated as well.

Actually, there was one more thing to ask.

" What is your Vesper power?" I asked her. She smirked mischievously and cracked her knuckles. She activated her Vesper symbol. And literally.

Uprooted.

The Entire.

God Forsaken.

Table.

WITH ONLY HER PINKY FINGER.

The guild was at a shocked standstill. Edward and Charles watched happily on the sidelines.

" I thought, you'd never ask, Van Vi Vesperia. While you have the power to see absolute victory in any shape or form, I have extraordinary strength on the level of titans themselves! Not only that, but I'm probably the fastest thing alive."

She tossed the table in the air and flicked my head, making me fly back into the wall. She sped back and caught the table again, this time with her thumb. The guild was clapping madly. Mira wiped her forehead, as the masters soul began to grow older.

" Oh dear..." Mira moaned.

She was the one...

With her strength...

And my power...

" You, Kyleen Di Vesperia, are going to be my partner!"

* * *

**If you are wondering, Altea is pronounced Alt-Teah. **

**Please, Read and review, your feedback is appreciated!**


End file.
